Lily and James evol etah
by SeekingSnitch
Summary: Alas! Another Lily and James fan fiction. Whether they like it or not, both Lily and James are stuck with each other for seven years at Hogwarts. Read if you're up to a humorous take on the Potter's before the dark days of He Who Must Not Be Named. If I
1. Chapter 1

A/N Review if you get the chance)  
All characters that you recognize belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling!

"Write about your first year at Hogwarts. Make sure to include how you formed relationships with fellow classmates. Include dialogue, literary devices and proper grammar." Lily looked down at the prompt and laughed inside. "What a load of rubbish," she thought. It was clear that Professor Hopwinks hadn't planned for the double history period, he must not have received the memo. Lily looked over her shoulder and saw James writing. He casually glanced up, caught lily's eye and smiled broadly. She frowned at him thinking of a multitude of curses that could be used on him but then turned back to her paper. Why on earth would Hopwinks assign this paper when it had absolutely nothing to do with the subject? Perhaps the reason had to do with the fact that she was about to finish her sixth year at Hogwarts and maybe, Hopwinks was just reminding her and her fellow classmates of how far they had actually come. And besides, it wasn't as if Lily had minded writing about her first year, it had just seemed like years since she had written a standard English paper; no facts included, simply writing to tell a story. Lily hovered over her paper and began to re-read it. A rush of memories came back to her as she retold her first year.

It is really quite difficult to complain about life when most would consider what I had to be fabulous. And I was the last person in the world to be unappreciative. However, I, like many other muggle born wizards, always knew there was more out there then desk jobs and school (Although I always did take my school work very seriously in the muggle world). I couldn't stand the idea of living a normal life though and that is what most would have though of me; normal. Now, I wouldn't say I was boring, but I did lead a rather conformed life-style. Lets see, I had lovely friends who I adored, parents that were very affectionate, I fought with my older sister, Petunia, daily, and I lived in what could be considered the most typical of suburbs within London. The only problem with my life was that, like most children, I dreamed of adventure mystery and excitement . I never did seemed to grow out of this stage though and as my friends moved on to more mature things like make-up and boys, I couldn't help but long for my dreams even more. Of course I had only just turned eleven when I realized my speculations were right; I was different. When I received my letter from Hogwarts informing me of my uncanny powers, both myself and my parents were thrilled. Petunia, though, was not as ecstatic, most likely out of jealousy, but that is a different story and can be told another day.

My trunk was packed after my first trip to Diagon Alley the previous day, and I stood patiently waiting for my family's turn to slip through the barrier between platform nine and ten. I gave my mother and father a hug goodbye and tried my hardest to quell my nerves and sadness. I was leaving the only thing I had ever known, yet this was what I had wanted for so long; something out of the ordinary. So with the thought of my dreams coming true, I smiled and parted at long last with my family to board the Hogwarts express. I remember my first ride on the Hogwarts Express like it was yesterday. The train was swimming with chattering children, bewitching animals and heavy trunks. Not really knowing where to sit, I decided to walk a bit further to try and find an empty compartment. On my way I noticed a few rather interesting groups of people. One compartment on my left was full of what looked like three very handsome boys. I blushed as I passed reminding myself that I was far too young to date. In the compartment directly across from it though were two girls animated in gestures apparently telling a story. I knew that I needed friends and so I ignored my nerves and pulled open the compartment door. "Er, Hi, mind if I join you guys, most of the compartments are full." "Of course you can join us! What's your name?" asked the girl inquisitively.  
"Lily, Lily Evans," "Well Lily, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Riley and this is Jill" Riley pointed to Jill.  
"Hello!' Jill smiled warmly. "This is my first time at Hogwarts, I have no idea what it will be like, but I doubt any of us do. How did you guys find out you were witches?" I shoved my trunk above her and took a seat.  
"You're muggle born? Brilliant!" said Jill excitedly Riley cut in, "Muggle born just means that you don't have a witch and wizard for parents. You see, a lot of us were raised in the wizard community so we're quite familiar with it. But don't worry!" Riley paused as she saw a look of nervousness flash across my face, "You're not behind at all! We just know a bit more about the wizard way of life. We'll explain it all to you though, we have a long ride ahead" said Riley reassuringly.  
And so, Riley and Jill spent the majority of the train ride answering my wild questions, laughing and giggling. Not only was I excited, but I couldn't believe my luck. I was in fact a wizard, and judging by the stories Riley and Jill had to tell, I would love every moment of it. The Hogwart's Express came to a holt and we grabbed our trunks and made our way towards the train's exit. I couldn't help but stare at the three boys in the compartment beside me. Riley and Jill noticed that I was lagging and called for me to hurry up. Once off the train all of the first years were lead to Hogwarts by boat, crossing the lake, which was rumored to have a giant squid dwelling at the bottom. It wasn't until we reached the steps of Hogwarts that we were informed of the sorting ceremony that was about to take place. I thought the process to be most curious. Each first year was to put an old raggedy hat upon their head and wait for it to shout out a house. As peculiar as this process sounded to me, I reasoned with myself by deciding logic within the wizard world must be entirely different then the muggle world. I was called early within the group. I remember walking forward slowly, noticing how many people were staring at me. The hat seemed so far away but at long last I reached out and placed it upon my head. Within seconds I could hear a distant voice mumbling about my character. "Daring, yes, Very brave this one... Although she is rather intelligent... Studious, oh! You have a great mind my dear! Well, you are rather tricky to place... But, you better be.." the hat paused and then without warning shouted, "GRYFFINDOR"  
I ran to the table that was decorated in crimson red and gold. I sighed with relief remember what Riley had said about the house of Gryffindor.  
"I've always wanted to be in Gryfffindor, well ever since my sis got in (she'll be a fifth year) she wont stop raving about it. Plus my mum and dad were both in it. I guess all the houses have their special qualities, Gryffindor has always seemed the best to me even if I might be a bit biased." I watched as the rest of my class was sorted. Two girls were sent to Slytherine, and then a boy to Ravenclaw, four students to Hufflepuff, Two more to Slytherine then both Jill and Riley were sent to Gyffindor, and the sorting continued until at long last it was complete. The Headmaster gave a small introduction speech and then the first feast of term began. I had never seen such exquisite food before. I was so impressed that I had to try everything. My most vivid memory at this meal though was when I reached for the potatoes. But I wasn't the only one who had grabbed hold of them and I soon found myself playing a game of tug-a-war with a boy that seemed very familiar. I then suddenly realized it was the boy from the train. I starred at him for a moment waiting for him to release but apparently he was doing the same. This lasted for a few moments until I finally spoke up.  
"Um.. not to be rude, but I believe I had it first, Mind letting go"  
The boy smiled almost mockingly, "Well, in all respects, miss...What's your name"  
I paused for a moment." Lily, Lily Evans"  
The boy continued, "Well, in all do respect, Miss Evans, I believe I was first but I suppose I could be a gentleman and let you go first"  
The boy suddenly let go and without realizing it, I had loosened my grip as well and the Potatoes went crashed to the floor.  
I was livid but calmly said, "What was your name? I must have missed it"  
"James Potter, Please to meet you"  
"Well, I'm not sure I'd say the same to you." And that was how the feud between James Potter and myself began.  
My first few months at Hogwarts seemed to fly by. Although my courses were challenging, I was fascinated by everything I was learning. It didn't take long for me to become top of my class in charms which was by far, my favorite subject. It was transfiguration that I seemed to struggle the most in but I didn't let this bother me, I just worked harder at it. I was spending every second with my fellow gryffindors, Jill and Riley. The three of us were inseparable. Each of us had our own subject which we excelled in too. Jill was best in potions and Riley was brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Nothing could bring my moods down, nothing except a certain boy who, in my opinion, had made it his life goal to annoy me. James Potter was a typical twelve year old wizard. He enjoyed practical jokes and jinxing his enemies, which, according to James and his two best friends, Sirius and Remus, was everyone in Slytherine's house. You can see how our personalities clash. You see, I can't stand arrogant people who seem to think they have the right to curse or hex anyone they want to. And as you can see from our first meeting, neither of us made the best first impressions on each other. After the incident with the potatoes, both myself and James thought the other to be a bit rude, but out of our better judgment didn't let this first impression get in the way of us becoming friend. However, the first time I caught James jinxing a slytherine I decided that my first impression of him was actually quite accurate.

"Did you see what he did to that poor Slytherine? Ryan Brasswood was merely walking down the corridor to his next class! Why on earth does James think he has the authority to do whatever he pleases?" It was around 11 o clock and the common room was slowly starting to empty.  
"Lil, will you give it a rest, I know you don't like James Potter. Although I really don't see why not, he's so.." Riley was cut off.  
"Will you get passed his looks Riley"  
"I was only joking!" Said Riley innocently.  
"Lily, I don't get it, Sirius and Remus act the same as James but you're still friends with them." Jill had a decent point. "Well they don't strut around thinking they own the castle-" "Lil, I don't strut" James had just walked through the portrait of the fat lady and joined in on the conversation, he was followed closely by Remus and Sirius, all of them looking way too innocent.  
Although it was common knowledge that James and I generally did not get along, it did not stop Remus, Jill, Sirius and Riley from hanging out together. After all, we spent a lot of time together in class and during meals. The three boys were normally causing trouble during off hours though while myself, Jill and Riley studied or explored when we had time. As the year came to an end it became clear to most people that everyone had their own little group. Mine happened to be with Jill and Riley and occasionally a few other Gryffindors. Year one had been a success. I had made friends, learned loads, and became a fully clad member of the wizarding community. I couldn't be happier. And with these thoughts, I left Hogwarts eagerly anticipating my second year. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Review if you get the chance)  
All characters that you recognize belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling!

As lily finished reading her essay she wondered if it was a bit too personal. She glanced up at the clock and realized that she had only five minutes remaining.  
"Well, it will have to do," thought lily as she headed it and skimmed through it one last time for grammar errors.  
As the class came to a close lily looked at her two best friends Jill and Riley sitting on either side of her. Both had already completed their essays and were gazing around the room glancing every now and then at the clock.

Most girls at hogwarts were envious of the Gryffindor trio, Lily, Riley and Jill. Not only were all three extremely pretty, but their witty charm and smarts made them very well liked by everyone, well, everyone except the Slytherines. Riley was a very petite girl with golden hair that fell past her shoulders. Her olive skin and graceful features were only a few things that were coveted by other's at Hogwarts. Jill on the other hand had fair skin and light blond hair. Jill was a Norwegian beauty and had bright blue eyes that sparkled. And then there was Lily. Lily was well known for her wavy, firery red hair that always looked perfect. It was difficult to miss Lily when she entered a room not only for her hair, but for her emerald eyes that, when used correctly, could mesmerize anyone. 

"Finally, I thought that period would never end. First Year at Hogwarts? What a horrid topic! He must think we have no writing skills whatsoever, that's most likely why he assigned it, don't you think? To make sure that we were all up to par in English?" Riley trailed off.  
"Who knows, he probably ran out of teaching material, there's only a few days left of terms anyway with exams finished what else was he suppose to cover in class?" Jill smiled, she was quite positive that all three of them had done very well in their subjects this year.  
Sirius, James and Remus had just caught up to them. Sirius put his arm around Riley and jumped in on the conversation.  
"How'd you all fair on that little assignment, Hopwinks is losing his mind if you ask me. What a --." "Sirius, don't, I'm a prefect I'll have to tell you off for bad mouthing a .." Riley never got a chance to finish her sentence.  
"Tell me off eh? And how would you go about doing that?" Lily, Jill, Remus and James sped up trying hard to avoid their annoying banter which always ended in snogging. Sirius Black and James Potter were considered the two most attractive males at Hogwarts. Their charm, adorable style, quick wit and devilish good looks were only a few characteristics which made girls swoon. Most girls had made it their goal at Hogwarts to somehow attach themselves to either one. Riley and Sirius had never officially started to date though which meant that Sirius was fair game. The two merely claimed themselves to be friends with a few benefits when people asked. It had been that way for a year and a half now.  
James on the other hand had dated around but had never been serious with a girl. He claimed to have too many priorities to have a steady girlfriend. It was probably true too, not only was James top of his class in transfiguration, but he had Quidditch captain duties that took up a lot of his time. And so, with James dating reputation, girls attempted to take on the challenge of hooking up with him at least once during their seven years at Hogwarts. Remus, who never quite made it to James and Sirius's level, was quite attractive, but in a different way. His quiet nature and thoughtfulness was something girls loved about him. Although, Remus always tended to look a bit exhausted.

A bit ahead of Riley and Sirius, James started to question Lily.  
"Caught you starring at me Evans during class"  
"Oh come off it, I was merely glancing around the room to see if I was behind on the essay," retorted Lily.  
"Say what you'd like, I know the real reason you were looking at me," said James slyly.  
"And what is the oh so secretive reason as to why I happen to glance at you?" asked Lily mockingly.  
"Because secretly, deep down, you know you're in love with me." Said James as if he were omnipotent. "James, I wouldn't fall for you if you were the last man in the world." stated Lily in a matter of fact tone.  
And for Lily, this statement at the time was entirely accurate. If there was one thing Lily Evans could not stand, it was people who had the strange impression that they were better than everyone else. Lily hated the way that James flirted relentlessly with every girl in her year. She hated the way he showed off on the quidditch pitch, smiling broadly every time he caught the snitch. She hated how guys looked up to him and hoped to become the next James Potter when he graduated from Hogwarts. And most of all she hated the fact that he was so damn good looking. "Will you two stop," roared Jill "I cant stand your constant bickering, I think it's time you give it up, its been six years you know"  
"NEVER!" said James and Lily at the same time. And all six of them walked towards the Great Hall for lunch. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Review if you get the chance)  
All characters that you recognize belong to the lovely J.K. Rowling!

That night Lily decided to send an owl to her parents reminding them of the time and date of when to pick her up from King's cross that week. Riley was busy packing up her stuff, Jill was in the middle of an intense game of exploding Snape with Sirius and Remus had already called winner. So lily grabbed her letter and made her way out of the common room towards the owlery. As she opened to doors of Hogwarts and breathed in the fresh summer's air, a wave of warmth came over her. A summer's night, was in her opinion, the best time of the year. By the time Lily made it to the owlery, the sun had completely set, leaving her only the light of the moon to walk back. It wasn't until the castle doors were visible when she realized that she wasn't the only one out. "Hello?" Lily hesitated but turned toward the mysterious figure and walked forward.  
"Lily, is that you?" "Ugh, James..What are you doing out here?" Lily knew the night was too good to go unspoiled.  
"Just got back from the pitch. Don't Ugh James me, I didn't force you to turn around and wait for me." James had just nearly caught up to her.  
"If I had known it was you, I wouldn't have waited," spat lily, and she started to speed walk toward the doors.  
"Mobilus Corpus!" Lily froze.  
James took his sweet time as he walked up to his jinxed victim.  
"There, now we can walk together" said James is a subtle tone.  
The jinx was lifted and Lily groaned.  
"You're a real prat, you know that?" Lily nudged him and laughed a bit.  
"Was that a laugh from Miss Evans? The Ice Queen? I didn't know you had it in you!" "Don't start with me James Potter." Lily shot a look of pure hatred at James.  
"There's the lil I know. Oh, Lily, what would my life at Hogwarts be like without you." James smiled at Lily. "It would be dull and boring but at least I'd be better off." Lily was probably the only girl in school who had the ability to match James' quick wit. And every time he was fortunate enough to have a conversation with her, he was always surprised at how funny and bright she really was. They had reached the castle doors and both stopped to look at each other. "My life will never be dull and boring" James moved closer to lily.  
"Well, then I guess you don't need me to keep your ego from swallowing your head." Lily hated when James got this close to her. It made it that much more difficult to resist his charm.  
"Such harsh words." As James starred into Lily's brilliant green eyes, his pulse quicken. Lily might be one of the smartest and prettiest girls at Hogwarts, but he certainly wouldn't let himself fall for someone who would make a fool of him. Both James and Lily were caught in their own thoughts and failed to realize that someone had just opened the doors to the castle.  
"Alright there Evans? Potter?" It was the games keeper who most likely was off to bed. "Yes, of course," Lily smiled and followed James up to the Gryffindor common room. 

The end of term faired out to be a bit depressing. Lily, Jill, and Riley were all going abroad to the states that summer for muggle studies and wouldn't see Remus, Sirius or James until the start of their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Lily who had become great friends with Remus was the first to mention this to Jill and Riley as they sat in the common room for the last time as sixth years.  
"I'm actually going to miss James a ton," said Lily solemnly.  
"WHAT?" Riley and Jill stared at Lily both shocked.  
"Err.. I meant Remus obviously, I must be out of it." It was true that Lily and Remus were very close. As to Lily's knowledge, she was the only one who knew of Remus's secret identity, a werewolf. But this wouldn't cover the fact that she had been thinking of James quite a bit recently. He had been on her mind since morning and she couldn't understand why. Normally James had no appeal to her at all, well besides his good looks James had simply been the boy that she was known to despise. But for some reason his witty remarks had finally gotten to her. Although she had been jinxed by James and had Jinxed James more than anyone else at Hogwarts, it seemed that their relationship would always stay at that. Enemies in a sense. The only reason they had ever been friendly with each other was because of their friends, who had over the years, forced them to be somewhat civil to each other. "You said James even though you meant Remus….?" asked Jill innocently.  
"You're not coming down with something, are you?" joked Riley in a very serious tone.  
"Don't be silly, of course I meant Remus although Ill miss Sirius too." She wasn't lying in that sense. She would miss Remus and Sirius very much, both were very entertaining. But she couldn't help feeling guilty and was disgusted with herself as her mind trailed back to James. She thought of the way he had looked at her the previous night and quickly pulled her sleeves down to cover her Goosebumps.  
"We're all going to miss them, but it's only for a few months," said Jill, "it's not as if it's the end of the world." Lily came back to Earth and refocused on the conversation trying her hardest to push James out of her head. "Yah, it will be fine" said Riley in a monotone voice as if she wasn't paying attention. She was starring at Sirius from across the room as he played James in Wizard's chess.  
The next day all Hogwarts students boarded the train and made their way back to King's Cross. They exited the train together, Riley yelled for assistance with her trunk though, it seemed to be stuck in the over head. Sirius doubled back to help her. Remus and Jill waved goodbye and met their parents who were happily awaiting them.  
James and Lily were left together facing each other in the busy underground.  
"Excited for the States?" said James in a conversational tone.  
"Yah, should be pretty fun, We're all legal now, so it should be fantastic being able to use magic." She couldn't stop starring at James.  
"yah, it's a shame we won't see each other until next term, I've worked out a few hexes that I know you'd love." James was looking directly at lily's emerald green eyes.  
"Yah, and I'm sure I'd knock some hot air out of your over inflated head by repelling the hexes that you've been practicing so very hard on." Lily stared intently back at James. She hated when people looked directly into her eyes, she always had to shift her focus on something else. But this time was different, she knew that if she broke their eye contact the conversation would end and that would be the last of James until the next school year. "bhaa hmmm err yah.." It was as if lily couldn't form a sentence.  
"Err... excuse me? I don't speak troll," James started to back away slowly.  
Lily couldn't believe herself, Thinking fast she told him that she was still recovering from a word worm hex that Riley had accidentally cast on her and ran off after a very terse goodbye.  
With Summer Holiday in the States to look forward to and a whole two James-free months ahead of her, Lily left King's Cross a bit happier. She knew (or hoped at least) that her tiny crush on egotistical James wouldn't last longer then a week. 


End file.
